Li'l Neko For sassykatt of Quizilla
by raichu.ree
Summary: Kaye is a shy girl, with a difference - she's a neko. With ice based alchemy and the ability to communicate with animals, how will she survive in the harsh world of Amestris? Request from Quizilla


**Li'l Neko (A Jean Havoc One-shot) For sassykatt**

Name: Kaye

Age: Sixteen

Appearance: .com/image/neko%20girl/yukimoriko/neko_?o=69 except with blue-green eyes with no bell or ribbon.

Family members: None, all deceased.

Other: Kaye is extremely shy and quiet, and because she is a neko the army is curious about her. Her alchemy is ice based, and she can control animals, though she doesn't like to fight, even though she is aware of her strength. She is built for speed and agility which allows her to evade capture easily. She always fears that if anyone in the military catches her that they'll either experiment on her or even kill her.

_**Author's Note: Hey hi all ^^. I would like to proudly present my very first one-shot request. This is dedicated to sassykatt from Quizilla, who requested this one-shot and reviewed my Roy Mustang one-shot. Thank you sassykatt, and I apologise if this took a while to write, I've been busy with my school work lately. Now, I would like to present my first request!**_

_**Disclaimer: I would like to say that I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, Arakawa Hiromu does, and sassykatt owns the original character, Kaye. I only own the plot.**_

I was hiding again. Hiding from the military under the only warm article of clothing I possessed, a hooded cloak which artfully hid my ears and my body. I roamed around Central cautiously, avoiding the military at all costs. I came to a rest in a nearby alleyway, resting a hand over my madly thumping heart. The military were currently on the tail of a serial killer, who targeted State Alchemists. For once, I was actually glad I wasn't one myself, despite the fact that I longed for a nice, warm bed at night, rather than park benches and newspaper blankets. I shivered, pulling my cloak tighter around me, strands of my copper coloured hair falling over my shoulder to hang near my face. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes and looked up and down the alley, looking for any possible signs of trouble, before sliding to the paved ground, wrapping my cloak around me tightly. I suppose I could take a rest here before looking for some shelter.

I gasped, however, as I heard the sound of running footsteps and screeching tyres, and pulled my hood up again quickly and looked towards the mouth of the alley, where a vehicle screeched to a halt and a giant of a man stepped out in blue military uniform. I knew of him: Brigadier-General Basque Grand, the Iron-blooded Alchemist, a ruthless and heartless man, one I was trying to avoid. I watched from the mouth of the alley now as a man with a cross shaped scar on his forehead appeared at the end of the street, and Grand took one look at him before charging at him. I paid no heed to the other two people that had just appeared as the Scar head man simply grabbed Grand's face with his right hand, which glowed momentarily, before Grand's head appeared to implode, blood bursting through his skull and through his skin. I gasped and cringed. I could only guess that Scar-head is the alchemist killer.

I watched, still as death, as Scar-head turned and looked with a glare – well, I guess it was a glare, I couldn't tell with his sunglasses on – at the other end of the street. When I looked that way, I saw a large suit of armour and a boy no taller than me with long blonde hair kept back in a low plait at the end of the street. I looked on in curiosity, before Scar-head spoke.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." I gasped. That boy…..is the Fullmetal Alchemist? I was perplexed by this, but at the same time, I knew that he and his armoured friend were in danger, but could I really risk being seen by a State Alchemist?

"_Is anybody out there that can help me?"_ I called tentatively. There was no immediate response, but I sighed in relief when a small flock of birds started to circle above me.

"_The man with the scar is bad. Help me protect the two at the other end of the street."_ I commanded, before the flock shot off and started attacking Scar head. I watched on anxiously as he swatted at the birds as they came back again and again to peck at any part of his body they could reach. I turned my head as another three vehicles appeared, and people stepped out of them, one of them being a dark haired, dark eyed man who didn't look too happy to be here. As if on cue, the sky seemed to open up and rain started to fall. I released the birds and they shot off to the nearest building's rafters. I watched as the dark haired man held his fingers up, poised as if he were going to snap them.

"The Flame Alchemist? This must be my lucky day." Scar head commented, turning to face the dark haired man. I was watching the exchange so intently that I didn't notice that someone had found me in my little hideaway and had crept up on me. I gasped and jumped at least a foot in the air as someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to meet curious yet suspicious grey eyes. The man had a cigarette hanging from his lips and blonde hair. I gulped when I realised that he was wearing a blue military uniform.

"What are you doing over here? In this area even. It isn't safe." He murmured, indicating the fight taking place with a nod of his head. I stayed silent, staring at him cautiously and tentatively. He took in this look with slight surprise, and held his hands up for me to see.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, but you should probably get out of here." I nodded hesitantly, about to leave when a sudden gust of wind blew my hood off of my head, revealing the very thing I was trying to hide from the military. The man stared at me as I cringed, slapping my ears to my head in fear of what he would do. He did nothing other than look at me in surprise and curiosity. His eyes then widened, before he ducked. I gasped and jumped out of the way as Scar head was blown into the alleyway. I watched on in fear as Scar head grabbed hold of the blonde boy's right arm, before it shattered into irreparable pieces. I looked on in fear. The boy has, no, _had_, a metal arm. He fell to the pavement, clutching at the socket where his arm was only previously attached to his shoulder.

"Brother!" I blinked in surprise at the strangled, child like scream coming from the suit of armour. The armoured boy attempted to save his brother then, and I watched, petrified as Scar head shattered the side of the armour, what scared me the most was that there was no body inside of the armour. I could only guess, but I knew that I couldn't even imagine the first thing of what these two had been through to get where they had come to today. I jumped momentarily as Scar head looked at me again. Only this time he noticed my ears. He said nothing, simply turned to me, flexing his right hand.

"You have been experimented on, haven't you?" He asked, his tone neutral. I gasped. How could he know? How could he know that my aversion to the military originated to how I had gained my feline features and traits? Hesitantly, I nodded, as everyone present in the alley had their gazes fixated on me.

"Then may God take you peacefully into his hands." He flexed his fingers before advancing on me. I gasped, my eyes wide in fear. I stepped back carefully, eyeing the movements he made carefully. I gasped and encased myself in ice like armour as he advanced and shattered the ice around my head as I jumped back quickly, landing in a crouch as the rest of my ice shattered. The only thought running through my head right now was escape. Before I could get away however, things became even more hectic as the pavement split open, creating a huge hole leading down into the sewers. I fell back onto my derrière(Author: arse for those who haven't guessed or didn't know, btw, another peeve of mine, when someone says ass I automatically think 'why are they talking about a donkey?'. Correct spelling of the word is arse. And yes, 'ass' means donkey.) as a large man, who proceeded to pull his shirt off and flex his muscles, stood at the end of the alley, taunting Scar head. Before another attack could be made though, Scar head disappeared into the sewerage system below the city. I panted slightly as I pressed a hand once again to my chest in the hopes of calming my erratic heartbeat, before flopping onto my back on the pavement, ignoring the fact that it was indeed still raining.

I ignored the conversation going on near me until I heard the words, "he said something about an experiment because she has neko ears." I shot up from my lying position and eyes the dark haired man warily, ready to run at a moment's notice. He looked at me with slight surprise upon noticing the twitching ears adorning my head, the fur on them a fuzz of red as dark as my hair. I kept my hands by my sides as they continued talking while the dark haired man looked at me in interest now.

"She uses ice based alchemy, you say Ed?" Blondie nodded as they looked at me. I eyed them cautiously and warily, until the dark haired man stepped forward.

"Do you have a name?" He asked me, looking at me with what appeared to be amusement in his eyes now. I simply nodded, not entirely willing to give this man any information about myself at all. He huffed, annoyance flashing in his eyes this time, and a corner of my lip twitched a little. His eyebrow twitching was actually kind of funny.

"What _is_ your name?" He asked, his tone laced with annoyance. I kept my expression neutral.

"It's common courtesy to state your name before asking someone else's." I stated, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. His eyebrow twitched again, as did the corner of my lip. If I were more outgoing, I would probably be laughing outright by now. (Author: I probably would be too, but I have to keep the character in character, if that makes sense XD)

"It's Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm also known as the Flame Alchemist. Yours?" God dangit! I couldn't dodge the question this time.

"I-It's Kaye, just Kaye." I murmured hesitantly.

"Do you have family?" I shook my head in response. How could I explain without feeling hopeless that I had no family and no home to return to? I heard him sigh clearly through the gentle pattering of the rain.

"Do you have a home?" I winced, hesitated a moment, then shook my head once more. My ears drooped slightly as I remembered the family that I once had, before they were all killed in front of me. I was the only one who had survived that horrible night. He sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"If we promise you warm food and a bed for as long as you wish, as well as protection from being experimented on, would you be willing to come with us and answer some questions that I have for you?" I contemplated this offer for a moment, and looked towards the blonde man with dark eyes who had scared me before. Not anybody could sneak up on me like he had. He intrigued me, which of course, sparked the extreme curiosity that I seemed to develop after that night. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I won't be experimented on?" I asked in a slightly louder tone than before as they all looked at me in shock, as I hadn't spoken quite so confidently. They all nodded in unison and I relaxed slightly, releasing the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I stiffened again, however, as a glint appeared in the dark haired man's eyes.

"I'm also interested in your abilities. From what I can tell, your alchemy is ice based, yes?" I nodded in confirmation warily, watching to see if he would try something.

"Is there anything else you can do?" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell them, so I opted for nodding silently again. I swear to God his whole body twitched as I nodded. I couldn't help but mentally smile at that. If I could trust them, I think I might have fun annoying this one.

"I…..think that I can trust you." I murmured, as I started to slowly step towards them, my ears pinned back cautiously. When no one made a move to jump on me and try to pin me down, I became less wary and dropped my guard slightly, although I still kept wary eyes on everyone surrounding me. I was sorely tempted by the offers of a bed, food and hopefully, some clean clothing.

"Good, your trust is what we would like." The man – Mustang – answered simply. He motioned for me to follow him and headed back to the black vehicle he had appeared in earlier, followed by a woman with blonde hair held back with a clip. I hesitantly followed behind them, not liking the idea of travelling in the vehicle. I slid into the vehicle as the door was shut after me and looked around the interior warily, noting that there seemed to be no forms of detainment or weaponry clearly visible. I slowly relaxed back into the black leather upholstery and shivered a little as I rubbed my arms and brought my legs up to my chest to retain as much warmth as possible. Soon enough though, the comfort the upholstery provided lulled me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to my shoulder being shaken gently by a hand. I blinked owlishly, yawning and stretching as I looked at the person who woke me up, the blonde haired woman who worked with mister Mustang. I had been in Central Headquarters for about three weeks now and so far nothing of any form of experiment had been made on me, other than the full physical mister Mustang insisted I take with one of the Headquarters medical personnel, to make sure that I was completely healthy. I still tended to avoid most everyone in the headquarters though, save for the group working in Mustang's office and the Elric brothers, Ed and Al. I was most shy around one man in particular though, but for a different reason that I couldn't explain

Anyway, back to the present, I ran my fingers through my hair as miss Riza looked at me like a mother would impatiently with an over active child.

"Hi, miss Riza." I greeted through another yawn. She sighed and shook her head.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is looking for you. He wants to know what you remember about the day we met you." She informed me as I uncurled myself from the couch I was laying on. I nodded and stood, stretching again and cracking my back into realignment.

"Alright, I'll go find him then." I murmured and walked off, my tail swishing from side to side as I walked, my ears twitching slightly in my content, yet still sleepy mood. I blinked as I looked out one of the many windows of the building to see that it was pouring rain.

"Any wonder I'm so tired." I mumbled as I looked outside at the rain. I shrugged and kept walking until I arrived at Hughes' department and knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Sheska. I smiled sheepishly.

"HI Sheska." I mumbled quietly, looking at my feet immediately afterwards. She smiled and gently tugged me into the office.

"Hey Kaye! How's it going?" She chirped happily as she pulled me towards Hughes, who was currently engaged in a phone conversation.

"Um….okay, I guess." I mumbled, still looking at my feet.

"Lieutenant Colonel, sir, Kaye's here." Sheska informed him as she dragged me behind her to stand in front of his desk. Hughes nodded his head and finished off his conversation, slamming the phone onto the receiver and sighing loudly and exasperatedly before turning to myself and Sheska.

"Alright Sheska, ask her a few question related to the twenty-third of April(made up the date when they met her XP) and write down what she answers with. Sheska nodded and dragged me away again. I sighed, ready to begin yet another "interview" for mister Hughes. Well, at least it wasn't going to be on how cute I though his daughter was. I sweatdropped at the thought.

"Thanks again Kaye, see you later!" Sheska chirped, slamming the office door shut behind me. Now having nothing to do, I decided to wander towards Mustang's office to annoy him a little.

As I walked through the halls, weaving passed any other people walking along the hall that were too busy to notice me, you'd imagine my surprise when I actually ran into someone. To be more exact, that someone was the same someone that had scared the living daylights out of me when we first met. I flushed, bowing my head a little.

"Sorry, mister Havoc, I should have watched where I was going." I murmured shyly. He smiled and placed a gentle hand on my head and stroked it a little. I looked up, perplexed at his action.

"It's alright Kaye, I ran into you, I wasn't watching where I was going." I blushed again and nodded, suddenly finding my feet very interesting. I heard a light chuckle come from the man in front of me but refused to look up for fear of fainting from embarrassment.

"Were you headed to Mustang's office?" He asked suddenly. I nodded meekly in response. I chanced a glance at him to see that he was smiling around the cigarette clamped gently between his lips.

"Well he wanted to speak with you anyway, he actually sent me to look for you and ring you back to the office." I nodded and followed behind him as he lead me back to the office. He pulled the door open and let me step in ahead of him and shut the door gently behind him. Mustang was eyeing me emotionlessly from behind his fingers, which were laced together, propping up his chin with his elbows on his desk. I fidgeted under his gaze, I didn't really like it when Mustang spent a majority of his time staring at me just to make me squirm. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Kaye, have you ever considered becoming a State Alchemist?" I immediately shook my head in response.

"No, I….didn't like the possibility of being experimented on during the medical examination." I murmured sheepishly, looking at my feet again. Mustang nodded.

"Well, there's going to be a State Alchemist exam in three days if you're interested in participating. I'll be one of the performance judges there, so I can make sure that nobody will try anything if you're sure that that will happen." I looked up in surprise, blinking at Mustang. He would actually do that? I smiled a small smile and nodded my head.

"I'll think about it, thank you mister Mustang." I murmured, before turning and walking quickly out of the room, slumping against the all opposite the door, letting a small sigh escape my lips in the only quiet, deserted hallway in the building. I looked up as a pair of feet appeared in front of me and mister Havoc crouched in front of me.

"You okay?"He asked quietly. I sighed again, my head in my hands.

"Mustang asked me if I wanted to be a State Alchemist." I murmured, looking up to meet the gray eyes that had originally terrified me. He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, causing me to blush.

"You should try for it then."He replied nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder lightly, I looked at him in slight surprise.

"You think so?" I murmured, looking at him in slight bewilderment. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. I mean, you'll get money to be able to buy your own place maybe, some clothes, a bed, food. The necessities, you know? Also, you get to go all over the place, so you'd get to see more than this gloomy place." I smiled a small smile.

"What if I like this gloomy place?" I asked, a shy flush on my cheeks. He blinked, then stopped from a moment, before seeming to come back to reality. He moved to sit beside me and looked at my face intently for a moment, which caused me to blush furiously.

"What is it?" I asked shyly as he continued to look at me. He smiled and I flushed deeper still as one of his thumbs rubbed one of my cheeks lightly.

"You look cute when you blush like that." He murmured nonchalantly, which caused me to become beet red. I buried my face in my hands.

"Mister Havoc, you're embarrassing me." I mumbled through my hands. I heard a boisterous laugh come from the man beside me.

"Embarrassing you am I? Well gee, I didn't think I'd accomplish something like that." He chuckled as my cheeks felt all the more heated, and I was sure that if I still had regular ears, that they would be as red as my hair right now.

Jean Havoc had become a good friend in my eyes, someone I could talk to. Although, I do admit, that didn't stop the fact at all that I eventually developed a crush on him, I was just too afraid or shy or embarrassed to do anything about it in the end. I couldn't confront my fears either, because he has a girlfriend at the moment. I'd seen her once before, she was tall, almost as tall as him, and beautiful, she was stunning, almost, and she had long, shiny black hair that fell in waves to her mid back. **(A.N. – I'm not sure if this actually happens in the anime, so I'm sort of twisting the anime and manga together to get this mesh of a one-shot. Plus, I think it's a good little plot twist, don'tcha think? ^^ Also, if you've read or are currently reading the manga, I'm pretty sure you can guess who Havoc's girlfriend is, then again, it isn't that hard to guess, despite my vague description)**

Truth be told, I envied the mysterious, beautiful woman who had captured his heart. She was everything I wasn't; confident, beautiful, graceful, poised, as far as I knew, I wasn't any of these things. I'd tried to talk to Sheska about it today in fact, but she'd waved my attempts away with one comment only; 'don't be such a fraidy-cat'.

"Hey," I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice, and, to acknowledge him, I raised my head from my hands and made an inquisitive humming noise.

"Y'know, you don't have to address me as 'mister Havoc' all the time, not that I don't mind." He smiled at me, his cigarette hanging precariously between his lips. I offered a small smile in return.

"Well, what would I call you if I can't call you mister Havoc?" I asked quietly. His smile only widened as he reached up, gently rubbing one of my ears, which caused me to shiver in delight. Nobody knew that my ears were my one weakness, so how could he figure it out so easily?

"Well, you could call me by my first name." He commented thoughtfully. I blinked in thought.

"You mean Jean?" I asked. I blinked in slight surprise as his eyes widened and he seemed to freeze for a moment, why, though, I couldn't figure out. Tentatively, I reached out and gently nudged his shoulder.

"Jean?" I murmured in question. He blinked and his eyes seemed to focus again as he looked at me, before some pink crept into his cheeks.

"I, uh, have to go. I'll see ya later Kaye!" With that, he was gone, running down the hall and disappearing around the corner in a flash of blonde hair. I sighed, deflated at his hurried exit, and just sat there a while, contemplating the sudden turn of events in my life. I was offered a position in the State Alchemy exam, told I looked cute when I blushed, and then ditched quite suddenly by my romantic interest all in the same day. I moaned a little as I felt a headache coming on. So much has been happening lately, and I didn't know what to do any more.

I jumped up to my feet with a jolt, however, as I heard a sudden crash, like the sound of breaking glass. Mister Mustang was out of his office and following me in the general direction of the noise in a heartbeat. I skidded to a halt once I rounded the corner to see Jean crouching near the window, which had shattered. He looked over at us in surprised shock as I stood there. Mustang had, by this time, already thrown himself to the floor.

"Kaye! Get down!" Jean exclaimed the same second that I heard a noise similar to a knife being pulled from a sheath. Terrified, I had almost thrown myself to the floor when a sharp pain ripped through my shoulder. I fell to the floor clutching my shoulder in pain, letting out a pained yelp when I landed, which had jolted my shoulder. The thing that had sliced at my shoulder was still there, when I looked, I saw that it was a long, green-black rapier thin, blade sharp _nail_. Yes, I did say nail people. I gasped in pain as it was pulled from my shoulder slowly, a dark, feminine chuckle sounding throughout the hall.

"Such a pity, a few inches to the left, and I could have pierced her heart." An equally feminine voice commented. I looked up in shock to see Havoc's girlfriend standing a few feet away from us, one of her nails shrinking back to regular size. I immediately took note of the tattoo like symbol on her chest.

"Y-You're a….." I murmured in shock. She glanced at me, malice in her eyes.

"Homunculus." I breathed in shock. "One of seven, named after the seven deadly sins." I whispered. She chuckled again and I couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran its course along my spine.

"How very observant of you." She commented nonchalantly, lifting a 'delicate' hand to her face, examining the blood – my blood – which continued to drip from her nails.

"Hm…this blood is mixed with that of a cat's. I can only imagine that you're the sole surviving runaway human experiment for Laboratory Five." I gasped, recoiling in shock. Nobody knew about my past, I hadn't told anyone I had met since that day.

"How could you possibly know?" I murmured, wincing from the throbbing pain in my shoulder. She laughed yet again and looked at me.

"It's quite simple really, I was an observer to your creation. It was really quite entertaining, watching you squirm as the scientists played with your DNA, grafting the DNA of a cat's genome into your body, watching as the rest of your family died during the process, simply entertaining."(A.N – Sorry, I haven't watched much of FMA, so I apologise if Lust is morbidly out of character, but it works with my plot) At the mention of my past, I froze, my ears stiff at attention as my tail froze also, almost curled up between my legs from the mention of it.

"E-Entertaining?" I asked in a whisper, clutching at my shoulder in pain. "H-How is it, possible, for someone to even fathom something that painfully horrid as entertaining? To say so would make one completely sadistic." I murmured, using the term sadistic rather loosely. The woman just simply laughed.

"You certainly have become quite literate since our last meeting, haven't you, Li'l Kitty? The only thing that would come out of your mouth last time as a scream."

That did it. No more shy li'l neko. I glared heatedly at this despicable woman, as the temperature dropped a few degrees in the immediate area. Mr Mustang looked around, slightly nervously, considering he may very well be useless when my alchemy was in effect. I didn't like to fight most definitely, but this woman had just grated on my last nerve. Slowly, I reached into the pocket of the dress I had chosen to wear today, slowly pulling out of the confines of the pocket a ring, with a small diamond on it. Engraved into that small diamond was the basic transmutation circle I needed for my element based alchemy. The transmutation circle itself was actually similar to the ones on Mr Mustang's gloves, but replacing the flame at the top of the circle was a depiction of a hunk of ice.

Deliberately slowly, I slipped the ring onto the middle finger of my right hand, which was the finger this ring was fitted to. Anyone who knew me well, which were two out of three people in this area, knew that my ring was all the weapon I'd need should I have no choice but to use it.

"Kaye." I looked up at the murmur of my name to meet Jean's eyes. He looked sad, pained even, and it was then I noticed the wound in Jean's side. My gaze hardened as I turned back to face the Homunculus in front of me. Bringing the hand with my ring on it to my lips, I lightly kissed the centre of the diamond. In the next instant, the Homunculus was trapped in a cage of ice which I had created from the moisture in the air. After capturing her, I created nine inch thick ice walls close to the ice prison at either end of the hallway, so that she would be unable to injure anyone else or escape easily, which I made sure of when I covered the window faced wall with nine inch thick ice also.

I may not have lifted a finger to capture her, with the exception of my right hand, physically, but I rarely use my ice prison form of alchemy, as it actually drained my energy. This coupled with my shoulder wound did not help all that much with my condition. I dropped to my knees, clutching at my wounded shoulder again, lifting my middle finger and pulling the ring off with my teeth carefully, before shoving it back into my pocket. Still panting a little, I leaned against the wall beside me, closing my eyes as the fatigue hit me harder.

As I lapsed into unconsciousness, I vaguely heard a familiar voice calling my name, felt someone lift me into their arms, press their lips to my forehead, and carry me somewhere, before I lost all of my senses to perpetual blackness…

"Kaye? Kaye!" I called, crawling over to her and catching her as she slid along the wall, about to land on the hallway floor. I looked up at Colonel Mustang's sigh.

"I should call somebody in to dispose of the Homunculus, it could take a while though and I have no idea how long Kaye's ice will last if it melts." I nodded vaguely, focusing on Kaye lying in my arms.

"Take her to the infirmary and get her treated, then I suppose you should take her home to a proper bed." I nodded and scooped Kaye up into my arms, pressing my lips to her forehead, breathing in her smell for a moment before walking briskly in the direction of the on base infirmary.

When I arrived and called for help, I was treated immediately. They also patched up Kaye's shoulder after making sure that any tendons or veins were still intact. I breathed a sigh of relief when they let me take her home, and, not knowing where she lived, I decided on taking her to my unit on the base, which was in the dormitory area.

After a slow trek to my destination and some juggling to get the door open, I set Kaye down on my bed carefully and draped a spare blanket over her for warmth, before walking over to the couch and laying down on it with another blanket over myself. I stared at the ceiling silently for a few moments, thinking about the day's events.

I bolted upright on the bed was lying in, looking around frantically at the foreign room.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, looking around. I twitched in fear as the door opened, but dropped my guard in relief when I noticed that it was Jean. I smiled at him, before I remembered the tiny hole that now resided in my shoulder and winced, bringing a hand up to rub it tenderly.

"The doctors patched that up for you." He commented off-handedly as I rubbed at the tender area of flesh. Unable to think of anything to say, I simply nodded. Silence reigned in the room then.

"Where am I?" My voice wasn't above a whisper at the moment, I couldn't seem to work it to a louder decibel. Jean smiled reassuringly.

"You're at my place. It's not much, but its home. Well, to me at least." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. I couldn't help but giggle a little, before looking around the small bedroom. I looked back to him and smiled again.

"It's nice." I murmured. He smiled again, before sighing, as he sat on the end of the bed, dropping his head into his hands. Curious and a little concerned, I reached tentatively out to him, pausing with my hand half way to his shoulder when he looked up at me suddenly. His eyes held mixed emotions in them that I couldn't understand clear enough to decipher.

"I almost lost you today." He murmured. Hesitating a moment longer, I tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't lose me Jean, I almost lost you." He looked at me, slightly incredulous. I smiled sadly.

"She was wicked, and she tried to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen, so I stopped her. A small wound was just the price I had to pay." My ears dropped forwards as I looked down at the bed sheets which hid my legs from view. I heard a low, husky chuckle and looked up again, my ears perking upright.

"Silly li'l neko. I wasn't worried about me." I blinked in surprise as he was suddenly ey-=to-eye with me, his nose mere inches from my own. He leaned a little closer. I froze when I felt a large, warm hand envelope my right cheek, stroking gently.

"Easy, li'l neko. I'm not gonna to hurt you." He murmured soothingly. Blinked again, relaxing a little.

"Jean, if you weren't worried about yourself, who were you worried about?" I asked, my voice having dropped to something akin to a whisper this time. He let loose a short, mirthful chuckle.

"Can't you tell, li'l neko? I was worried about you." Then his lips were on mine in a chaste, loving kiss. I stiffened again for a moment, before my eyes slid closed, and I reached up, resting a hand on his chest. He broke the kiss gently, resting his forehead against mine. I slid my eyes open slowly to see him smiling.

"My li'l neko." He murmured contentedly as we shared another smile.

_**Owari**_

_**Final Author's Note: Ohmigosh that took forever and a day! Apologies to sassykatt for making you wait so long for me to finish. Gomen, but I've been so busy it's hard to believe that I forgot it was so close to finished. On the bright side, it's finally done. ^^;**_

_**Sorry if the plotline is a little random, I didn't have much to go by, and I realise that lust is grossly OOC, but it seemed to work with this one-shot, for some reason. Ack! I feel like such a bad author now! Gomennassai all! Please don't criticise too harshly.**_


End file.
